


Dare You to Move

by ladywinchester1967



Series: Dare You To Move [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Supernatural 1940′s AU.Pairings: Grace Drake x Kenneth Drake, Doctor Dean Winchester x Grace DrakeWarnings: Cheating, SMUT, drinking, smoking, unprotected sex (don’t be silly, wrap your willy), mentions of alcoholism, mentions of homosexuality, language, mentions of World War II (nothing too graphic).A/N: This is the start of a BRAND NEW series; so the tag list for this is wide open. Takes place post-World War II (think late 40′s, going into early 1950′s) so I tried to use some of the slang and language that would have been used in that time period. Each part has themes from the song by Switchfoot of the same name (which I’ve ALWAYS wanted to use in a story!). Per usual; unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.





	1. What Happens Next?

_Welcome to the Planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone’s here_

_Everyone’s here_

_Everybody’s watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

 

She shifted and the cold light of day invaded her closed eyelids.

“Mhhhh.” She grunted and opened them up.

She was naked, save for the sheet and the arm that was currently wrapped around her body. She rolled over and saw a pair of shining green eyes and a wide smile looking back at her.

“Morning beautiful.” He said

“No way I look beautiful right now.” She said as she reached out and touched his face.

“You always look beautiful Gracie.” He said and kissed her.

“Mh, I love it when you call me that.” She said sleepily and opened her mouth for another kiss.

He rolled, putting her on her back and making her giggle. He kissed down her neck and to her collar bone and then back up to her ear.

“My sweet,” kiss “sweet,” kiss “Gracie Lou.”

“Deeeeeean!” She whined slapping his bare shoulders and making him laugh.

“You’re gonna have to hit harder than that if you wanna throw me off doll face.” He said, pinning her hands on either side of her head by the wrists.

“Mhhhh, can’t get rid of you easily can I?” She teased as they kissed. She opened her legs and his hardened length ran up her inner thigh as she gasped.

“Nope.” He said as he pushed inside her waiting core. He kissed her again as he buried himself inside of her.

“Dean,” she sighed against his mouth, her nails pressing into his shoulders “Dean, you feel so good inside me.”

“Gracie.” he sighed back as he raked his hands through her hair, wrapping her up into his arms as he pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into the backs of his thighs. He thrust up into her, hitting her sweet spot, making her back arch and her nails dig harder into his shoulders. He took his time, slowly thrusting in and out of her, kissing every inch of her body that his mouth could reach until she was a whining mess under him.

“Dean, please!” She begged “Please!”

“What?” He asked playfully “Tell me sweetheart.”

“I wanna come,” she whined, raking her nails down his back “please, please let me come Dean!”

He growled and pushed hard into her, making her cry out. She writhed under him, he seemed to be hitting every nerve in her body until she screamed and came hard. Her clenching around him was exactly what he needed to send him over the edge. With a loud cry, he emptied his load into her, his hips stilling as he supported his weight on his knees and forearms. He gave her one last kiss before rolling off of her, both of them breathing hard. After a few minutes of blissful silence, she rolled to her side and kissed his cheek.

“What time is it?” She asked, rubbing the tip of her nose against his cheek.

Dean checked his watch.

“Ten thirty.” He said

“What?!” She asked

“It’s ten thirty.” He said and showed her the face of his watch.

“FUCK!” She exclaimed and darted out of bed.

“What’s wrong?!” He asked

“I’m supposed to be at bridge club in an hour! Fuck!” She yelled as she gathered her clothes and threw them on.

“Shit!” Dean yelled and got out of bed to help her, tugging on his underwear. She threw on her bra and panties, foregoing her pantyhose for now, and stuffed them into her bag along with her gloves.

“God damn it,” she said “I can’t believe I over slept. Where’s my dress?!”

“Right here.” He said and held it up with two fingers.

“Thank you!” She said gratefully as she stepped into it.

“You sure YOU weren’t the one in the Army with that foul mouth?” He teased

“Father was a Sergeant Major in the Marine Corps remember?” She asked as she pulled the sleeves of her dress up and he flashed recognition across is face.

“Ah, now I remember.” He said

“Zip me please?” She asked and turned her back to him. He did as she requested and planted a kiss between her shoulder blades.

“I’m so sorry,” she said “I’m running around here like a chicken with my head cut off. I’m gonna be late and those bitches will rip me to shreds!”

“It’s okay,” He said as she grabbed her shoes and buckled them “go play bridge and gossip, I’ll talk to you tonight.”

She pinned her hair back as best as she could and gave him a quick kiss.

“You’re the best you know?” She asked him

“Stop flattering me or I won’t let you leave.” He said and wrapped her in a breath stealing kiss. She moaned against his lips.

“I have to go,” she whined between kisses “Lula and Sissy are gonna have a fit when they see me.”

Dean laughed

“Go before Lula threatens to hunt me down. Again.” He teased and opened the door for her, watching as she blew him a kiss over her shoulder and took off down the stairs.

  
  


  
  


It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Grace thought as she caught the bus back to her house, pretending that she wasn’t wearing the clothes she’d worn the night before. She was supposed to hit the road with her high school sweetheart, Dean Winchester, and drive until they reached the Pacific Ocean. They would set up a dual building where he could practice medicine and she could paint, sketch and teach art classes. That’s what they’d always talked about.

That was before Dean got drafted into World War II. He’d been ripped away from her in the blink of an eye while she helped the local Red Cross with the war effort.

When the dust finally settled, Dean’s brother; Sam, showed her the telegram that bore the sad news. Dean was MIA and believed to be dead. It was a hero’s death, her father had mused. She mourned, for years she mourned for the boy she had loved. The one that listened when she talked, that always told her that her dreams of being a writer and artist weren’t stupid or misguided. The boy who away made her feel pretty, the one who always showered her with love and attention, who understood that she didn’t want to be defined by her marital status or that expected her to pop out as many babies as she could.

The girl she was died along with him, after that, she found it easier to just do as she was told. She dated the boys her parents set her up with. Even accepted the proposal of the man her parents deemed “a good match” for her. Kenneth Drake worked successfully in advertising, he made good money and was nice enough. He didn’t seem too happy when she voiced her opinions on social matters or offered her view on the current ads he was trying to run.

“Darling,” he had said and patted her on the back of the hand “I know you have a lot to say, but women are meant to be seen, not heard.”

She had sighed and resigned to the fact that she was supposed to be decoration. She was supposed to smile, look good when she met the boss and have dinner on the table by five thirty sharp.

That perfect illusion was shattered when Kenneth was admitted to the hospital two years after they were married. She got the call in the middle of the night and rushed to the hospital to be with him.

“Please,” she pleaded with the nurse “I’m looking for Kenneth Drake, he’s my husband!”

“Gracie?” She heard a familiar voice ask. The voice send chills down her spine, only one person on the planet called her Gracie and that person had died years ago. She slowly turned and saw him.

His hair was darker than she remembered, but his eyes, oh lord in heaven, those emerald green eyes. Their striking color hadn’t changed at all. He wore a crisp white lab coat with dark slacks and shoes, across his chest was the name

**Dr. D Winchester**

“Dean?” She asked

He looked like he had seen a ghost, his face went ashen, his full lips dropped open into a surprise O shape. He briefly shook his head and said to the nurse

“Betty, she’s okay. Let her through.”

The nurse, Betty, nodded and stepped aside as Grace rushed over to Dean.

“Kenneth Drake is your husband?” Dean asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. She nodded, a dark curl falling into her eyes.

“Yes, they said they found him in bad shape outside this bar,” she said obviously upset “please Dean, can you tell me anything?”

Dean paused for a second and then nodded

“Have a seat,” he said gently and directed her to a nearby chair “I’ll check it out.”

“Thank you,” She said “thank you so much.”

He gave her a small smile and took off down the hallway.

After some time, Dean returned and sat by her.

“Kenneth suffered a concussion,” he told her “he hit his head on the cement after he collapsed due to alcohol poisoning. They pumped his stomach and gave him some fluids, he’s gonna have a nasty headache and a hell of a hangover, but he’ll be fine.”

She let out a sigh of relief and hugged him.

“Thank you,” She told him, inhaling his familiar scent “Thank you so much Dean.”

He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, the familiar feel of her hair under his hand filling the dull ache in his chest that he’d learned to live with.

  
  


The next day she’d returned to the hospital to check on Kenneth. She headed up to the roof to get some air and found Dean, sitting on a bench. He wore sunglasses and had a lit cigarette in his hand.

“I thought you would be up here.” She called to him.

He turned, startled, but his expression softened when he saw her.

“Gracie!” He called

That was how it started; they’d rekindled their friendship like they’d never been apart. One night, she met Dean for a drink, which turned into multiple drinks, and the truth came out.

“You couldn’t wait for me?” He asked, his eyes glassy.

“Sam told me you were dead Dean, he showed me the telegram.” Grace said, taking a puff from the cigarette she stole from him.

“The Army thought I was dead,” he told her “my unit got captured by the Italians and they kept us as prisoners of war. Then the Allies liberated us and brought us home. Imagine the shock on my mother’s face when I turned up.”

“Why didn’t you?” She asked and trailed off.

“Come looking for you?” He asked and she nodded “I did, your father told me he’d put a bullet in me like the Italians, Germans and Japanese had failed to do if I ever came near you again.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock as she handed back the cigarette to him.

“My God,” she said “my father, always the wordsmith.”

Dean smirked and snubbed out the cigarette.

“So Kenneth seems nice, albeit a raging alcoholic.” Dean said

She shook her head

“He’s docile,” she said “he makes good money, he works hard, he’s nice enough. I guess.”

“But?” Dean asked, downing the last of his drink and asking for another.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

“My husband,” she trailed off and chose her words carefully “bats for the other team.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up

“Kenneth wears sensible shoes?” Dean asked and she nodded “Sure do know how to pick ‘em Gracie Lou.”

She slapped his arm playfully

“MY PARENTS picked him,” she said “I had no say in the matter.”

“So, where is he now?” Dean asked

She pursed her lips and thought

“At a late meeting,” she said and downed the rest of her drink “with his business partner William.”

“Does he often have late meetings with William?” Dean asked and she nodded.

“Nearly every night,” she said “he comes home for dinner and then leaves at exactly seven thirty.”

“When does he come home?” Dean asked

“Whenever he damn well pleases,” she told him “he’s the man of the house. His words, not mine.”

Dean shook his head as the waiter dropped off another round for them.

“I can tell you something?” She asked, leaning into Dean. Her blue eyes were sparkling like they always had, he could smell her perfume and the alcohol on her, which just made her all the more enchanting.

“Of course.” He said

Their eyes met and she bit her lower lip. Not only had their friendship rekindled, so had to sexual tension between them. The last time Grace had sex with a man was Kenneth on her birthday; and even then, it hadn’t been anything worth writing home about.

“The last time I had a decent orgasm? Right before you went off to war.” she told him

His eyes went wide

“You’re kidding right?” He asked and she shook her head.

“This is much too serious for me to joke about.” She told him.

Dean reached in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and said

“We’re fixing that. Now.”

“What?!” She asked shocked as he threw some money on the table and grabbed her hand.

“Either I just left a VERY generous tip or a dry cleaning receipt, let’s hurry in case it’s the receipt.” He murmured in her ear and she laughed.

Dean always had the ability to make her laugh, even when she didn’t want to.

He took her to his apartment and as soon as the door was shut behind them he said

“You have to tell me this is okay Gracie, I need to hear you say it.”

It was nice to see all those years away hadn’t changed that part of him. He’s said something similar when she’d lost her virginity to him what seemed like a lifetime ago. She put her purse down and stepped closer to him. Standing in front of her wasn’t the boy she’d fallen in love with. He was a grown and jaded man, but he still had all the love and compassion in him that she’d always cherished about him. She nodded and said

“I want this Dean,” as she reached for him “I want you. Make love to me, please.”

That night had been full of passion and romance unlike anything she’d experienced since she’d slept with him previously. He remembered every place to touch and kiss her that made her toes curl and drawing sounds out of her she wasn’t sure she was capable of making any more.

The next morning her eyes fluttered open and she found Dean asleep beside her.

“Oh thank god.” She said quietly “that wasn’t an elaborate dream.”

She heard Dean chuckle as he opened his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked, pushing her hair out of her face. She nodded

“I should feel guilty,” she told him “I should feel ashamed and disgusted.”

“Do you?” He asked, hesitation in his voice.

She smiled and shook her head

“No,” she said “I don’t.”

  
  


  
  


That was more than a year ago, Grace thought as the bus pulled up at a stop near her house. Since then, she and Dean has carried on discreetly, just as she knew Kenneth and William were. Neither of them mentioned the other’s fling and they kept up appearances. She was there to greet the boss at work functions and host dinners in their home. Though now she did it with a bit more pep in her step.

She rushed into the house, busting through the kitchen door like a bat out of hell and startling both Lula and Sissy, the ladies that helped her in her home.

“Mrs. Grace you look like something that got caught in a drain!” Lula exclaimed and Grace laughed.

“I do look a bit silly don’t I?” Grace asked “Lula, could you make me some coffee while I freshen up?”

“Yes ma’am,” Lula said and nodded to Sissy “help Mrs. Grace outta those clothes so I can get ‘em washed.”

“Yes Lula.” Sissy said and followed Grace up the stairs.

Sissy was Lula’s niece and needed work, Lula had been helping out her family for as long as she could remember and when she started to get on in years, Lula asked tearfully if Grace could help out her niece. Grace’s heart went out to Lula.

“Lula, you know you’re family to us and if your family needs help, this is the least I can do.” Grace had told her and covered Lula’s dark hand with her own pale one “How about this? You bring Sissy on and teach her how you do things? That way when you’re ready to leave, Sissy can take over.”

“You do that for me Mrs. Grace?” Lula asked, her brown eyes wide with shock.

“Lula, if she is anywhere close to as amazing as you are, we’d be happy to have her on.”

  
  


Sissy was terribly shy at first, she didn’t even look Grace or Kenneth in the eye for the first few months she worked for them. Slowly though, she’d come around and was a delight to be around.

“Tell Lula I’m sorry this smells like cigarettes.” Grace told Sissy as she turned her back. Sissy unzipped her dress and asked

“Doctor Winchester again?”

Grace gave Sissy a sly smile and Sissy returned it. She threw the evening dress over her arm and Grace headed for the bathroom.

“Sissy, could you find me something to wear for today?” Grace asked

“What do you want to wear Mrs. Grace?” Sissy asked.

Grace shrugged

“Surprise me, I always get compliments on the clothes you pick out.” Grace said and went into the bathroom.

  
  


After a shower, pinning her hair up and donning a floral dress, peach sandals, a strand of pearls and matching earrings, Grace did her makeup. Just a little bit of mascara, blush and lipstick to bring out her features. She looked in the mirror and realized Dean had left a hickey on her neck.

“Asshole!” She mumbled to herself and set to work trying to cover it up.

When she was ready, she went down into the kitchen and took a cup of coffee that Lula had waiting for her.

“Did Kenneth come home at all?” Grace asked Lula.

“He was here this morning for breakfast,” Lula said “which you missed.”

Grace hung her head, Lula chastising her wasn’t anything new.

“Sorry Lula.” Grace said and sipped her coffee before shoving a pancake in her mouth.

“MRS. GRACE!” Lula shouted “You eat like your Momma taught you some manners!”

Grace laughed and so did Sissy. “You hush over there and make sure that mantel is dusted.” Lula said to Sissy, who scampered away.

“Did Kenneth tell you where he was going?” Grace asked.

“Playing golf with William,” Lula said as she arranged the tarts on a serving plate just so “said he’d be gone until dinner was ready.”

“That’ll give me plenty of time to get dinner ready,” Grace said “meatloaf and potatoes?”

Lula nodded

“Mister Kenneth likes that.” She said with a grin.

“I’m late, I have to go. I’ll see you two when I get home.”

  
  


When she arrived, fifteen minutes late, Sue, the hostess for this meeting was not pleased at all.

“Not like you to be late Grace.” She said as Grace stepped through the door.

“I’m so sorry Sue,” Grade said and handed her a bottle of her favorite wine “I lost track of time.”

In spite of her distraction, the rest of the bridge game went off without a hitch.

“Grace, are you wearing a new lipstick or something?” Mary Anne asked as she dealt out another hand.

“No, it’s the same as always, why do you ask?” Grace inquired.

“You seem so,” Mary Anne trailed off “different some how.”

“Glowing almost.” Catherine commented as she took a puff from her cigarette.

“I bet I KNOW what it is.” Louise said, adjusting her glasses “Kenneth DID just get home from a long business trip.”

Grace’s cheeks flushed and the ladies started to giggle.

“Oh, now that makes sense!” Mary Anne said with a grin.

Grace tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.” She said simply and went on playing.

  
  


After bridge, Grace made dinner. She made extra so that Sissy and Lula could have some as a thank you for their hard work. Kenneth strolled through the door at precisely five thirty, still wearing his golfing gear.

“Darling,” he greeted Grace with a hug “how were the ladies today?”

“Like hens in a hen house,” she told Kenneth “meatloaf and mashed potatoes tonight. Do you want brandy or whiskey?”

“Whiskey please, my sweet?” He asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

They ate dinner, chatting about their respective days. Kenneth hadn’t done so well on the golf course and had lost a few dollars to William and their other partner, Jim.

“You’ll get them next week,” Grace said “I’m sure of it.”

Kenneth gave her a smile and took a sip of his drink, his eyes still on her. She looked back at him; he was indeed handsome. He had forget- me-not blue eyes, lush dark hair and a slight boyish grin on his face.

“Grace?” He asked

“Hm?” She answered as she took a sip of her wine.

“When are we going to talk about it?” He asked.

“Talk about what?” She shot back.

“What you’re doing.” He said

She blinked at she stared at him

“Eating my dinner?” She asked.

He shook his head and raked a hand through his hair.

“No, and don’t talk to me like I’m an idiot.” He said

“Kenneth, I wouldn’t-“ she started but he interrupted

“I KNOW okay?” He asked sharply

“About what?!” She shot back, even though she knew exactly what he was getting at.

“You and that doctor!” Kenneth exploded “You’re fucking him behind my back!”

Even though it was true, and she had been for more than a year, she still decided to play dumb.

“What doctor? I’m not fucking-“ she started and he cut her off again.

“YES YOU ARE!” He yelled as he stood “Shirley, the butcher’s wife, saw you with a man that wasn’t me last night!”

Fuming, Grace said

“Kenneth, sit down and we can talk about this calmly.”

“THERE’S NOTHING CALM ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!” Kenneth shouted at her “HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME GRACE?!”


	2. The Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Verbal argument, drinking, swearing, loss of virginity (in a flash back, that part is italicized), angst, feels.

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

  
  


“What I did to YOU?!” Grace yelled as she stood up “You cannot be serious right now.”

“I absolutely can be!” Kenneth shouted “You deliberately did this to me! Going and having your fun like a whore!”

A flash of anger hit her light a bolt of lightning. If he was going for the jugular, so would she.

“And you’re not having your fun with William?!” She screamed

Kenneth’s eyes went wide

“What?!” He spat

“I KNOW Kenneth,” She yelled “I saw you two kissing!”

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Kenneth roared back.

“Oh Jesus Christ Kenneth,” Grace yelled “over a year ago, after the company Christmas party I saw you and William kissing in the alley!”

“That was-no-that wasn’t.” He stammered as he scrambled for an answer and she held up her hand to stop him after she took a deep breath.

“I understand,” she told him softly and she looked up at him “I’m not mad or upset.”

“You aren’t?” Kenneth asked, surprised.

“You love him, don’t you?” She asked

Kenneth didn’t answer right away, he looked away, raked a hand through his hair and then smoothed his hand over his mouth before nodding. She stepped closer to him and hugged him. He returned the hug, with more affection than she had felt from him since before they were married.

“You’ve known all this time and never said anything?” Kenneth asked, pulling back and looking at her.

“What could I have said?” She asked “You two were carrying on and you were obviously happy.”

“You mean,” Kenneth said “you never said anything because you wanted me to be happy?”

She nodded

“That’s what I always wanted for you Kenneth,” she told him “if I can’t make you happy, at least I know William does.” He looked shocked and relieved all at the same time as she went on “William is perfectly lovely, he always has been, but what about his family?”

William had a wife, Sandy, and twin boys, Jack and Bobby.

Kenneth sighed

“As far as I know, she doesn’t know. She wouldn’t be as understanding as you are.” He said and tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. She smiled

“Do they still?” She asked and Kenneth shook his head

“About as often as we do if you want the truth.” Kenneth told her “So, I guess can’t exactly blame you for your indiscretions.”

“Not plural,” she corrected him “just one.”

“Who is he?” Kenneth asked and motioned for her to sit down.

“Do you remember when I told you about my very first boyfriend? Dean?” She asked and he nodded “It’s him.”

“I thought he died in the war.” Kenneth said

“So did I.” She told him and filled him in. For the first time in more than a year, they had an honest and deep conversation, like they used to when they were dating. They talked well into the night, drinking while they were at it.

“What’re we gonna do?” Kenneth asked, downing the last of his drink.

Grace sighed

“We can carry on like we have been,” She told him “no one would know any different.”

“If we get caught?” Kenneth asked

“We’ll cross that bridge when or if we get to it,” she told him “we can both be discreet, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Kenneth echoed

“So, we just go on like we have been.” Grace said and raised her glass to him. Kenneth gave her a smile

“I knew I made a good choice when I married you.” He said.

  
  


Two nights later, Grace arrived at Dean’s apartment with a knock at the door. He opened the door, wearing a grin like a child on Christmas morning.

“There’s my girl.” He said happily and let her in.

“Hey handsome.” She greeted him as she crossed the threshold and he shut the door behind her. He then wrapped her in a blistering kiss, his hands all over her back and rear, making her squeal in delight.

“DEAN!” She chastised him as they kissed.

“Mhhh, I missed being able to grab this any time I want.” He smirked and did it again, grabbing a handful of her ass and giving it a firm smack. She laughed as she strolled in front of him and he grabbed her wrist.

“Wait, I have a surprise for you.” He said

“Oh really?” She asked and turned to face him. He nodded, an adorable grin on his face.

“Close your eyes Gracie Lou.” He said. She did and he gently spun her around, his hands on her waist. “Walk forward, I’ve got you.”

She took baby steps forward and placed her hands over her eyes so as not to peek. They walked a few more steps and he said

“Stop,” which she did “okay, now open them.”

She opened her eyes and on the table was a gorgeous bouquet of flowers that made her gasp.

“Dean,” She breathed “oh Dean, they’re beautiful!”

She turned to him and gave him a kiss.

“What’s the occasion?” She asked him, her arms around his neck.

He shrugged

“No occasion,” he said “they made me think of you and I wanted you to have them.”

She gave him another kiss and said

“You are the sweetest man Dean Winchester.”

  
  


They climbed up the fire escape to the roof of his apartment building and shared a glass of bourbon and caught each other up on the last few days they’d been a part.

“I have news.” she told him, tightening he blanket he’d brought up with them around her shoulders.

“Oh?” He asked and she nodded “Let me guess, one of those sketches of yours is finally getting out where it belongs?”

“And where’s that?” She asked

“A gallery.” He said with a smile and she laughed.

“No,” she said “though that would be wonderful.”

“Then what is it?” He asked

“Kenneth and I had a long talk the other day,” she told him “he knows. About you and me.”

She filled him in on the details of how Kenneth found out and Dean bit his lip.

“So, now what?” Dean asked reluctantly.

“There’s no “now what?” we carry on.” She told him and he looked puzzled “He knows about you and me and I know about him and William. Nothing changes.”

“He knows and he’s okay with it?” Dean asked and she nodded.

“What’s he going to say? That he can have an affair but I can’t?” She asked “Talk about double standard.”

“You’d be surprised.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes “So, nothing changes at all?”

“No,” she told him “we both agreed to use discretion and that was that.”

Dean sighed

“Well I’m relieved, but what about you?” He asked

“What about me?” She asked him.

“Are YOU okay?” He asked and she nodded

“I am,” She told him “all of our cards are on the table. He’s with William, he’s happy. I’m with you and I’m happy.”

He smiled, cupping her face in his hand.

“I’m glad to hear you say that.” He said and pressed a kiss on her mouth.

“What about you?” She asked him “This can’t be ideal for you.”

“I have what I want,” he said with a shrug “sort of.” She studied his face and he went on “I have you in my life, and that’s all I ever wanted. The other stuff? That can wait or never happen. I don’t care.”

“Dean,” she said, tears filling her eyes “I just-“ She cried “you’re okay with this? Dean I know how jealous you can get.”

“It’s be worse if he was fucking you,” he told her “that I wouldn’t stand for. But he-“ Dean paused and thought out what he was going to say “he’s THAT way, and he’s happy. You said so yourself, and you’re happy with me.”

She nodded

“Very much,” She said “happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

“I am too,” he said with a grin “I can accept this for what it is.” He said.

She kissed him again, placing her hand over his and squeezing it. They sat there for a long time, making out and holding each other. When they came up for air he asked

“Can you get away?”

“When?” She answered

“This weekend,” he said “I’m taking a short vacation up to my family’s cabin. Would you want to come with me?”

“In the woods?!” She asked. She only too well remembered the run down structure he and Sam called a “cabin” when they were teenagers.

He laughed

“It’s come a long way since then,” he told her “my Dad and brother built it up while I was gone. I think it was to keep them distracted.”

“What does it have now?” She asked as she crawled into his lap.

“Well,” He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her “there’s a floor,” kiss “walls,” kiss “in door plumbing,” kiss “and a roof, without holes in it.”

“Mh, speaking my language Doctor Winchester.” She said and kissed him “I’ll see if Kenneth can spare me. I’m sure if I leave him pot roast and a chicken pot pie he’ll be okay.”

“Now you’re speaking MY language Gracie Lou.” He said with a groan “Think I can talk you into a chicken pot pie?”

She laughed

“I can be persuaded,” she told him, planting a kiss on him “all you have to do is ask me nicely.”

“Hm,” he said through the kiss “let me get you inside and you’ll see how nicely I can ask.”

His fingers dug into her back as they passionately kissed.

“Do your worst DOCTOR Winchester.” She told him.

“Oh baby, you have NO IDEA what you just asked for.” He said, his eyes alight with mischief.

  
  


“ _Dean, I’m scared.” She told him, shaking in his arms._

“ _We don’t have to do this,” he told her calmly, his hand running over her shoulder “I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t ready for.”_

“ _I’m ready,” she whispered “and I want to but I’m not going to be any good. I’ve never done this before.”_

“ _I know,” he told her “it isn’t a secret. I can show you if you want. That’s why I’m here.”_

“ _Is it gonna hurt?” She asked him_

“ _A little, from what I’ve been told,” He said_

_She nodded and unbuttoned her dress, her eyes on him. The fabric fell open and she slid it off her shoulders, then cast it aside. Left in her bra and underwear, she squirmed under his gaze as he bit his lip._

“ _Say something.” She breathed, covering up her chest with her arms._

“ _You look beautiful,” he said and took her hands in his “don’t hide from me, I want to see you.”_

_She sighed and kissed him, slowly and gently._

“ _Are you okay?” He asked and she nodded._

“ _I’m nervous,” she told him “what if I don’t make the right noises or something?”_

_He gave her a sweet smile and said_

“ _I’ve heard the noises you make beautiful,” he told her “you’ll be fine.”_

_She nodded as they kissed, he trailed a hand down her arm and then to her back where he unhooked her bra. She slid the straps down and put the garment to the side. Bare chested, she pulled him flush against her, his warm skin making contact with hers. He slid his hands up and down her bare back, her smooth skin under his his rough palms felt amazing._

“ _Dean,” she sighed “I want, I want,”_

“ _What sweetheart?” He asked and pulled back to look at her, his eyes full of concern._

“ _I want you on top of me.” She told him “Can we do that?”_

“ _We can do whatever you want Gracie Lou.” He said and laid her on her back. She shimmied out of her panties and pitched them to the side. Naked under him, he looked her up and down, a grin on his face._

“ _You’re so beautiful.” he told her and kissed her hard._

“ _Dean?” She asked, her hands running down his back._

“ _Yes?” He asked_

“ _Take your pants off?” She asked him and he nodded. He stood up, did just that and then lowered himself on to his hands and knees above her, his hardened length brushing against her inner thigh. She’s taken it in her hands and mouth, but never inside her. She briefly wondered how he would fit into her._

“ _Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked her “We can stop, I promise.”_

“ _I’m fine,” she told him, her hands running up his strong arms “I want this with you.”_

“ _I’ll go slow,” he told her “if you don’t like it or it hurts too much tell me okay?”_

_She nodded and they kissed. He took his erection in one hand and ran it through her wet folds, making her gasp. When he looked up in fear, she said_

“ _That feels good.”_

_He nodded and did it again, using her juices as a lubricant. She sighed, a tingling sensation in her toes. He pressed the head of his cock into her entrance and he looked up at her._

“ _Still okay?” He asked and she nodded_

“ _It’s fine,” She panted “can you give me more?”_

_He nodded and slid a little deeper, making her back arch._

“ _That-ohhhh-that feels good.” She told him, her grip tightening on his shoulders. They kissed passionately as he slid deeper into her, making her cry out. He stopped and she said_

“ _It’s okay, it just hurts a little.”_

“ _You sure? I can stop.” He said_

“ _No, don’t stop,” She told him “do it quick, like a band aid.”_

_He nodded and sheathed himself inside her, the pain was sharp, then it dulled. He stilled, waiting for her to adjust to him. They kissed again, her fingers running through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp and he moaned._

“ _Sweetheart,” He said breathlessly and kissed her again “you okay?”_

_She nodded_

“ _Move, please.” She begged him_

_He moved slowly at first, thrusting gently into her as they kissed._

“ _That-oh my god-that feels so good.” She told him her head throwing back “Oh Dean, that feels so good!”_

_He captured her lips with his and kissed her hard. Without her realizing it, her hips began to move with his, making him moan._

“ _I’m sorry!” She said_

“ _No,” he said in her ear “don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”_

_Their cries and moans filled each other’s ears as she felt the familiar coil in her lower belly begin to tighten._

“ _Dean,” she cried out “oh fuck, Dean!”_

“ _Gracie,” he moaned against her neck and kissed it “Gracie I love you.”_

_She pulled back and looked at him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips._

“ _I,” She stammered, looking into his eyes “I love you too. Dean, I love you.”_

_His lips over took hers as they moved together drawing moans and sighs out of both of them._

“ _You’re so tight,” he said “god, so tight. I don’t know if I can hold on.”_

“ _It’s okay,” she sighed “come for me.”_

_He gave her a smile and kissed her again._

“ _I love you, oh FUCK!” He cried out, the rhythm in his hips faltering as he slammed deep into her. She cried out loudly and exploded around him as he emptied into her, grunting. They were both breathing hard as he looked at her._

“ _You,” he asked, collecting his breath “You okay?”_

_She nodded_

“ _Better than okay.” She told him with a smile and kissed him again._

  
  


  
When Dean woke up from his memory turned dream, the sun had barely risen, bathing his bedroom in a golden, pinkish light. He laid there for a few minutes, just waking up and then he looked on the other side of the bed. Grace was still asleep, the sheet tangled around her body, her bare shoulders and legs poking out. He felt a slow smile cross his face as he watched her back slow rise and fall with each breath. He slowly rolled to his side, so as not to wake her, and let one fingertip trace over her warm skin. She didn’t even move as he did this, off in her own dream world. This is what he thought and dreamed about when things got too rough during the war. He’d close his eyes and be able to picture her as clear as if she were standing right in front of him. In his dreams, she was there. Smiling, laughing and calling his name in the warm sunshine.

“ _Dean!” He heard her call as she dove into the lake head first as his brother Sam yelled in encouragement. Dean waited with baited breath until she resurfaced and looked back at him._

“ _Come on Dean! Don’t be a wuss!” she yelled at him_

  
  


“My sweet Gracie Lou.” He said quietly and kissed her shoulder blade.

  
  


Dean lost track of time as he sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee, running his hands through his hair.

Could he really live like this? Keeping the love of his life a secret?

The life they should’ve lived was long behind them, but could they have that chance again?

“Dean?” He heard a soft voice ask.

He looked up and saw her wearing one of his button down shirts and not much else. Her dark curls fell in her face as he smirked at her.

“Good morning.” He said and opened his arms to her. She crawled into his lap, her bare legs stretching over his.

“Are you okay?” She asked hesitantly.

Her eyes looked up at him, apprehension in her expression. She bit her thumbnail, a nervous habit she’d always had and he brushed her curls out of her eyes. Looking at her in that moment, the sun light showing the different shades of brown and red in her hair, seeing the flecks of green and gold in her big blue eyes, he knew the truth. He couldn’t let her go even if he wanted to. She had his heart, she always had.

He kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his arms.

“I’m fine sweetheart,” he told her as an adorable, heart melting smile crossed his face. “You’re gorgeous, you know?” He asked and a blush rose on her cheeks.

“Stop,” she insisted and she giggled “no I am not.”

He shushed her and kissed her forehead.

“Yes you are.” He said and pulled her into a hug. She returned the gesture and laid her head on his chest.

This was how it was supposed to be, but instead, she was trapped in a marriage with a man she didn’t love and the man she did love, she couldn’t have. Tears sprang into her eyes and she gripped him tighter.

“What’s wrong Gracie Lou?” He asked and pulled back from her.

“Dean,” she said “how long can we keep this going?”

“Forever as far as I’m concerned.” He said

“But don’t you want a wife?” She asked “A family? Someone who is home every night waiting for you?”

He shook his head.

“I want you,” He told her “I made that clear when we started this. I’ll take you anyway I can get you.”

“I want to give you more,” She told Dean “I want to give you what you deserve.”

“Baby,” He said “I don’t deserve anything after the shit I did in the war.”

His eyes went dark and he looked away. He’d told her the things he’d had to do to survive, some were horrific, but his only thought was making it home. He did what he had to do to make that possible. She placed her hand on his face and made her look at him, a sad smile on her face.

“Dean, you survived,” she told him “you made it home.”

“But a lot of guys didn’t,” he told her “I’m going to burn in hell for the things I did to make it home to you.”

There it was, the thing he never said because he knew it would break her heart. She pulled him into her arms and held him tightly.

“You’re here with me now,” she told him “I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Gracie.” He said.

  
  


  
  


A couple of weeks later, Kenneth and Grace hosted a Christmas party at their house for their friends. Grace, Lula and Sissy had gone all out in decorating the house and preparing a feast for the guests.

“My word,” Kenneth said as he came down the stairs. Candles were lit all around the house, the tree was lit with lights and tinsel “it looks amazing in here.”

“You think so?” Grace asked “Are you sure there isn’t too much tinsel on the tree?”

“No, dear, it’s perfect.” Kenneth said and kissed her temple fondly. She straightened his tie and asked

“Did you put aside the good bourbon?”

“What would I do without you?” Kenneth asked and walked over to their bar. Lula’s husband, Malcolm, was behind the bar and he said

“Already taken care of Mister Kenneth.” With a smile.

“Scare me up a glass would you Malcolm?” Kenneth asked and Malcolm nodded.

  
  


Within twenty minutes, the party was in full swing, guests filtering in every few minutes with Grace and Kenneth there to greet them. At long last, Dean showed up in a crisp blue suit, his perfect white smile flashing.

“Doctor Winchester,” Grace greeted him “good to see you as always.”

“Mrs. Drake, looking beautiful as always.” He said and took her hand, kissing the back of it with a wink.

It was all she could do to hold back the laugh she felt coming as she turned her head to Kenneth, touching his hand “Darling?” She asked “Surely you remember Doctor Winchester?”

Kenneth blinked in recognition and smiled

“Of course!” He said and extended his hand to Dean’s and they shook firmly “Thank you for taking such good care of me while I was in the hospital. Grace and I can’t thank you enough.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Dean said and dropped both Kenneth and Grace’s hand.

“Help yourself,” she told Dean “there’s plenty to eat and drink.”

He gave her a short nod as the door opened again, William and Sandy coming in. William wore a black suit while Sandy wore a cranberry red dress and white gloves.

“William, Sandy.” Grace greeted them, kissing their cheeks and exchanged greetings “get something to eat, there’s plenty for everyone.” She pulled Sandy in closely and said “Ask Malcolm for the Grace Special, you’ll love it.”

Sandy grinned wide and headed for then bar, squeezing William’s hand as she walked away.

“William, I love this suit on you, it looks amazing!” Grace raved, turning her attention to William.

“Custom made,” William said “fits like a glove.”

“You’ll HAVE to give me the name of your tailor so I can get some of Kenneth’s suits to him.” Grace told him.

“I’ll pass that along,” William said fondly to her “thank you for inviting us, your home looks pretty as a picture.”

“You’re always welcome.” She told William with a squeeze of his arm and pulled him in close “You know where the good bourbon is, see if you can’t scare up a glass for you, Kenneth and Dean.”

With a poignant look her way, William made his way to the bar.

  
  


The party went off without a hitch, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, the drinks and the food. Once the gathering wound down and the only guests left were Sandy and William, Dean pulled Grace to the side.

“I’m going back to Kansas for Christmas,” he told her as he tugged her into the kitchen “and I won’t see you before the holiday, so I wanted you to have your present early.”

“Dean, you didn’t have to get me anything!” She said in an urgent whisper

“I WANTED to,” He told her and reached into a cabinet “I saw it and knew you had to have it.”

“How did you?” She asked

“Get it in the house?” He asked “Sissy was more than happy to help me.”

Grace giggled

“Of course she was.” Grace said with a smile. Dean handed her a box that was wrapped in blue and silver paper with a silver bow on it. She smiled and read the tag

_Merry Christmas Gracie Lou,_

_Dean_

She smiled and ripped the paper open. Inside was a velvet box, which she opened. Inside was the most beautiful stand of pearls she had ever seen.

“Oh Dean,” she breathed, her eyes brimming with tears “they’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as the girl that’s going to wear them,” he said “but close.”

Tears escaped her eyes and she smiled up at him. She kissed him without thinking, holding him close.

“Dean, thank you. They’re perfect.” She told him.

“Merry Christmas my sweet Gracie.” He told her.

“I have something for you too,” she told him and went into a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a small box with a gold ribbon tied around it. He smiled and opened it, it held a pair of cuff links, faintly engraved in it were the letters G and D intertwined and he smiled when he read it.

“So you’ll always have me close by.” She told him.

“You’re always close by,” he told her and tapped his finger on his heart “right here.”

They shared a grin and another kiss before they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned to see Sandy standing in the kitchen, her eyes and mouth wide.

“Grace,” she breathed

Grace immediately panicked

“Sandy, wait, please!” Grace said and Sandy turned on her heel as Grace ran over to her. Grace was too late, Sandy had already hustled William out of the door and they were gone in nearly the blink of an eye. Kenneth looked stunned as the front door slammed behind them.

“What the hell just happened?” He asked, bewildered.

“Fuck,” Grace swore, her face in her hands “she saw us; me and Dean!”

“Doing?” Kenneth asked and looked from Grace to Dean and back again.

“Kissing!” Grace said as she pulled her head out of her hands, her expression panicked.

“Oh, fuck.” Kenneth said as he and Dean both looked at each other “Well, cat’s out of the bag now I guess.”

Grace immediately felt sick and ran up the stairs disappearing into the darkened hallway. Dean could hear her retching in the bathroom and glanced at Kenneth, who nodded. Dean ran up the stairs and found Grace in her bathroom, hunched over the toilet.


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Girl fight (verbal and physical), language, SMUT, breeding kink (if you squint),*******TRIGGER WARNING: depiction of domestic violence & attempted rape.******

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

  
  


The remainder of the holidays had Grace in knots. Not only was she feeling under the weather, but the memory of what Sandy had seen was seared into her brain.

“Maybe she’ll forget about it.” Kenneth tried to reason as he handed Grace a glass of water.

“Doubt it,” Grace told him as she accepted the glass “that woman has a mind like a steel trap for gossip. If she hasn’t told everyone from here to Timbuktu already, she will soon.”

“What do you want to do?” Kenneth asked as Grace took a sip of her water.

“There’s nothing I CAN do,” Grace told him “she saw me and Dean kissing, in our kitchen. With you less than ten feet away. I may as well sew a scarlet A on my sweater now.”

Kenneth shook his head, grinning.

  
After the holidays, Grace didn’t receive a call to remind her of bridge club. In fact, the phone went days without a word from any of her friends. The only person she’d really spoken to was Dean when he got back from Kansas. She went over to his apartment that night and they caught up.

“So, nothing. From anyone?” He asked when she finished her story “and this isn’t a “no news is good news” situation is it?”

“Not at all.” She told him “I’m wondering if I should go over to her house and talk to her? Or maybe call her?”

Dean bit his lip

“Are you sure?” he asked “Do you really want her to question you? So what if she knows?”

“Kenneth and William are still a secret,” she reminded him “my reputation is ruined.”

“Since when do YOU care about your reputation?” he asked

“Since I’m supposed to be keeping up appearances.” She told him and he raised an eyebrow at her “What?” she asked

“You can’t tell me that NONE of those bitches have had an affair, not a single one.” He said

“Not that I know of,” She told him “if they have, they’re going to keep it a secret.”

“You do whatever you feel that you have to,” Dean said with a sigh “but I don’t think you’re going to like what you hear.”

  
  


The next day, Grace puttered around the market; waiting for Sandy and her hired help, Daisy. At precisely 3:00, Sandy and Daisy walked through the door and grabbed a grocery cart. Grace trailed behind them for a few steps and then once they were in an aisle, Grace called her name. Sandy turned, saw where the voice came from and then turned back around. Grace caught up to them and said

“Sandy, I need to talk to you.”

“I have nothing to speak to you about,” Sandy snapped “nothing at all.”

“Sandy, you can’t ignore me forever.” Grace told her as she stepped in front of Sandy’s cart. Sandy stared her down, her eyes full of ice.

“You’re disgusting you know that? Your husband was in THE NEXT ROOM Grace.” she hissed “I can’t believe you would disrespect your husband like that in his own home.”

“It was an accident.” Grace lied “I got caught up and it didn’t mean anything.”

Sandy let out a humorless laugh

“Grace, you’re a terrible liar. You were holding a strand of pearls and his tongue was in your mouth. So, not only did you disrespect your husband, but you just lied straight to my face.” she said

“What do you want me to do? Apologize? Beg your forgiveness?” Grace asked

“I want you to just admit what you are and let your husband go. PLENTY of other women would treat him better than you have.” Sandy said

“What am I supposed to admit?” Grace asked “That I’m a whore?”

“Your words,” Sandy said with an evil smile “not mine.”

Grace rolled her eyes “It’s more complicated than how it looks.” she said

“Didn’t look complicated in your kitchen,” Sandy said “just how man men HAVE you spread your legs open for while poor Kenneth and William were slaving away to build their business?”

That comment sent Grace over the edge. She walked over and slapped Sandy across the face, sending her stumbling backwards with a surprised cry.

“I was trying to explain myself,” Grace said “but all you’ve done is proven Dean right. You and those other bitches I called friends are nothing but that; a bunch of bitches.”

Sandy’s mouth was open in surprise as tears hung on her eyelashes.

“You’re ruined in this town,” Sandy told her “you AND that doctor you’re sleeping with. You two are FINISHED.”

Grace stepped toward Sandy

“Ruin me all you want,” she said in a low tone “call me whatever you can think of and I’ll take it. But I swear to God Sandy, if you so much as utter one word about Dean, I won’t hold back the next time I slap you.”

The two women stared one another down as Grace walked away, a couple of people had stopped to stare at their altercation, but quickly left when they saw Grace striding toward them.

  
  


An hour later, Grace met Dean at his office and told him what happened, which made him laugh.

“Jesus,” he said “I didn’t think you had it in you!”

“There’s three things in this world no one should mess with,” she told him as she locked his office door and strode over to him “My family,” she said as she grabbed the collar of his coat “my money” she stood on the balls of her feet, stretching up to him “and my man.” then she kissed him

“Mh,” he moaned through their kiss as he wrapped her in his arms “here? Are you sure?”

“Well, I’m a tramp remember?” she asked as she roamed her hands under his jacket, slipping it off “May as well fuck like one.”

He pulled back and said

“Take it easy now, that’s my girl you’re talking about.”

She laughed as the timer on his desk went off.

“Ready?” he asked and she nodded

“As I’ll ever be.” she said and he walked over the corner of his office and picked up the test that was sitting on it. He read over the results and turned to look at her with a smile on his face.

“Congratulations.” he said and her face broke into a grin.

“We’re pregnant?!” she asked and he nodded

“The test is positive,” he said and showed it to her “you’re going to be a mother.”

She rushed over to him and wrapped him into a huge hug, tears escaping her eyes

“And you’re-” she choked out “you’re going to be a father.”

He held her tightly and kissed her hair, then pulled back and looked at her face, smoothing her curls out of her eyes.

“I’m so happy,” he said in an excited whisper, the grin on his face looked like it was going to break him “this is all I’ve ever wanted.”

They kissed as he picked her up and carried her to the edge of his desk where he sat her down and pulled her dress up, his fingers gliding along the inside of her thigh. She opened her legs a little more as his fingers moved up higher. Much to his surprise, there was nothing between her and his fingers.

“Did you forget something this morning?” he asked mischievously

“If by “forget” you mean I neglected to put them on,” she said as she pushed his jacket down and off his shoulders “then yes, I did.”

He audibly growled as he teased his fingers through her soaking folds and she moaned into his mouth. He easily slid two fingers inside of her as the heel of his hand rutted against her clit.

“Sh, you have to be quiet.” he said as she let out a pleasure filled sigh. She could only nod as he drove her higher, his pace quickening. She reached out and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks and pulled them down, freeing his hardened cock from the confines of his underwear. She licked her hand and took his hardened length into it as he let out a quiet gasp.

“Mh sweetheart,” he moaned in her ear “god you’re so wet, you feel amazing. I want to bend you over this desk and fuck you into next week.”

“Do it,” she murmured back to him “fuck me hard and deep.”

He pulled his fingers out of her, licked them clean and pulled her off the desk. He turned her around and bent her over, yanking her dress up and plunging deep inside her, sliding home instantly. Grace bit her lip and held on, trying not to scream as he railed into her like his life depended on it. He yanked her up so that her back was against his chest. He held one hand on her throat and the other against her belly.

“Can’t wait until you start showing,” he murmured in her ear “growing our baby inside you.”

“Our baby,” she echoed “god I love it when you say that.”

He bit the outer shell of her ear, he mumbled back as he thrust harder “fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too.” she told him as the slapping of skin hitting skin filled his office. She quietly moaned his name like a prayer as the chord in his belly snapped, sending her over the edge with him.

  
  


When they’d composed themselves, they left the office.

“When should I tell Kenneth?” Grace asked Dean

“I want to wait a little while,” he said “just between you and me for right now okay?”

She nodded in agreement as she kissed him goodbye, his hand grazing over her tummy. He smiled as he looked down at it. They looked at each other with mirrored grins and kissed one more time before parting for the night.

  
  


Two weeks later; Grace decided it was time to tell Kenneth. He had started getting suspicious when she wouldn’t drink her wine at night and the smell of cooking meat made her sick. One night after dinner, Grace plucked up all her courage and with her mind made up, she sat Kenneth down.

This was it; she was going to tell him about the baby and that she’d decided she wanted to move out to raise the baby with Dean. He would be coming over that night to pick her up and take her home with him. Her suitcases were hidden in the guest room closet, packed and ready to go.    

  
  


“Kenneth, I don’t know exactly how to say this,” Grace told him “So I’m just going to come out and say it.”

“What’s wrong?” Kenneth asked

She shifted in her seat and then said

“Nothing is wrong,” she told him “it’s just that I’m,” she took a deep breath “Kenneth, I’m pregnant.”

It took a second for her words to sink in and when they finally did, he flipped the coffee table over in fury, making her scream.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” He screamed at her. He yanked her up out of her chair as she yelled and slammed her back against the wall as she cried out in pain. “So, not only do you get to fuck another guy behind my back,” he said venomously “but now I have to raise the by product of you being a slut?!”

“Kenneth stop!” She screamed, pushing his hands away from her, only for him to come back and pin her against the wall.

“Stop? Bet you never told the good doctor that.” He sneered.

Her fear was now replaced with rage as she brought her fist up and punched him in the temple, knocking him side ways and releasing his grip on her.

“FUCK YOU KENNETH!” She screamed as she ran for the door. He quickly readjusted his stance and marched over to her. He grabbed her wrist and hem of her dress as she struggled against his grasp.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” she yelled as he threw her to the ground.

“May be I can try cunt again,” he told “since you’re giving it away, I gotta try some of this.”

“Let go of me!” She yelled, balling up her free hand and slamming her fist into the side of his head. He grunted and his grip faltered, she turned to leave and he pounced again, tackling her to the floor. She bit, kicked, scratched and clawed at him as he flipped her on to her back, tearing her dress open. The fabric ripped and buttons pinged off the furniture.

“STOP FUCKING STRUGGLING!” He screamed at her as he wrapped his hands around her throat. She scratched at the back of his hands as he squeezed, cutting off her air way. Tears sprang in her eyes as she kept struggling, the world around her seeming to go silent. All she could hear was the sound of blood rushing in her ears and her own heart pounding as she kept kicking and twisting her hips, trying to throw him off, her vision going black around the edges. He didn’t let up, not even as her nails drew blood on the backs of his hands.

  
Dean pulled up to the house and cut off the engine to his car. As he stepped out, he heard glass shatter and Grace screaming. It was like getting electrocuted, he ran to the front door and saw the coffee table in the living room had been flipped over from the front window. He tried to open the door but didn’t have any luck.

“Fuck!” He yelled and backed up

With one kick that echoed like a shot gun blast, the front door exploded open, sending splintered wood all over the living room. Dean ran through and saw Kenneth on top of Grace with his hands around her neck, the remnants of her torn dress around her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Dean’s military training kicked right back in as he grabbed Kenneth, forcing him off of Grace and slamming him into the opposite wall. With a few well placed kicks and punches, Kenneth was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

  
Grace took a deep breath and coughed as she rolled to her front and propped up on her arms, glass from the floor tearing into her forearms and legs

“You fucking asshole!” She heard Dean telling “don’t you put your god damn hands on her EVER AGAIN, do you hear me?!”

She coughed hard, her head pounding as she watched Kenneth slump to the ground. She looked up and saw Dean make his way to her as tears rolled down her face. He got on his knees and held her face in his hands, his green eyes wide with worry.

“Gracie,” he said “can you stand sweetheart?”

She struggled to talk as she kept coughing, without needing any more response, Dean slipped one hand around her shoulders and the other under her knees and scooped her up into his arms. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa and carried her out to his car where he put her into the passenger seat and then wrapped the blanket around her. He got into the car and they drove off.

  
Dean drove her to his clinic where they went in through the back entrance and he seated her in one of the exam rooms.

“I’m going to check for a head injury,” he told her as he moved around the room in full doctor mode “then I need to make sure you don’t have any damage to your throat, and these cuts need to be cleaned and bandaged.”

She didn’t protest, she waited while he examined her, answering any questions he had related to her injuries.

“You’ll probably have bruises on your neck,” he told her “and a sore throat for a few days. It doesn’t look like you have a concussion, but your head is more than likely going to hurt. If you start to feel dizzy or have ringing in your ears, you need to tell me because that is a sign of a concussion.”

She nodded.

“Does your,” he bit his lip as he trailed off, swallowing nervously “does your belly hurt or are you bleeding?”

She shook her head

“No,” she told him “I think the baby is okay.”

He nodded, stowing his worry away for right now.

In spite of the circumstances, he was calm and confident while he treated her. He picked the glass out of her arms and legs, then cleaned and dressed the wounds, which luckily didn’t require stitches. Unfortunately, the injury to her lip did require a stitch so he set to work, disinfecting and numbing the area before he began. Once he had a light on the injury so he could see what he was doing, he asked

“You told him, didn’t you? Blink once for yes, twice for no.”

One blink

He shook his head and didn’t say anything more as he stitched up her lip. When he was done he told her

“You’ll probably feel some pain, I can give your a couple of prescriptions to help with that.”

She nodded as he helped her up.

“I’m gonna clean up in here and then I’ll take you home with me. Stay close so I can keep an eye on you.”

“I have to call Lula and tell her to bring me some clothes.” She told him.

He nodded to the receptionists desk

“Use the phone right there.” he told her

She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

  
  


  
Once Dean was finished cleaning the exam room, he drove them to his apartment. Once they were inside, Dean gave her a pair of pajamas to wear to bed after she had taken a shower.

“Gracie?” Dean asked as she climbed into bed.

“Hm?” She asked as she settled beside him.

“He hasn’t done this before has he?” Dean asked and she shook her head.

“No,” she told him “I swear, he’s never laid a finger on me before tonight.”

Dean pulled her close but didn’t hold her too tightly for fear of hurting her. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. They laid their quietly for a while, the dim light from his bed side lamp bathing his room in an orangeish glow.

“Dean?” She asked and he looked down at her. Her lip was trembling slightly, her eyes filling with tears.

“I’ve had enough,” she told him “I don’t just want to move out. I want a divorce.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean said gently “I’m thrilled to hear you say that, I want you to think about it.”

“I have,” She told him “for a long time. I can put up with a lot. But him doing what he did tonight?” she shook her head “That I can’t put up with.”

“Will you do me a favor?” He asked her, taking her face in his hand, their eyes connecting. She nodded and he went on “I want you to take the night and sleep on it. Whatever you decide, I’ll have your six.”

She nodded

“Okay.” She said and kissed him.

  
  


The next day; Dean called into the office and told them he’d be taking a personal day. The other doctor, Cole, would see his patients for the day. Grace’s injuries looked worse than they had the night before. Her neck had pronounced, hand shaped bruises around it, bruises on her arms, legs, inner thighs and back.

“I look like hammered shit.” She told Dean when she saw herself in the mirror.

“It’s one of those things that’s gonna get worse before it gets better.” He said through gritted teeth. Each injury on her body served as a harsh reminder that he hadn’t been there to protect her or their baby.

“Not enough concealer in the world to cover this crap,” she said looking at her neck “I’ll have to see about finding a scarf or something to cover up with.”

The door bell rang and Dean answered it, Lula and Malcolm were there, holding Grace’s suitcases. Dean ushered them in and Grace came out of the bathroom. Lula gasped, dropping the suitcase she was holding, her hands clapping over her mouth.

“Lula, I’m okay.” Grace said as Lula rushed to her, wrapping her in a hug.

“Oh Mrs. Grace, I’m so sorry baby.” Lula said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Grace hugged her back, breaking down in Lula’s arms.

  
  


Once Grace had calmed down, Lula made her some tea and fussed over her.

“You has to take it easy,” Lula told her “you put those feet up and relax, you has to look out for you and that baby, ya hear?”

“Yes Lula, I hear.” Grace said fondly.

Dean and Malcolm has made themselves scarce, hiding in the kitchen and drinking whiskey.

“I ask you a question Mr. Winchester?” Malcolm asked Dean.

“Shoot.” Dean said, pouring both of them another drink.

“How long you been in love with Mrs. Grace?” Malcolm asked

Dean smirked

“Since I was fifteen,” Dean said “she was the new girl in school and once she flashed me that smile, I was hooked.”

Malcolm smiled

“I figured,” he said “had my eye on Lula since I was eight.”

“Eight?!” Dean asked, shocked and Malcolm laughed.

“Cutest, nicest little girl on the playground,” Malcolm said “had her hooks in me ever since.”

Dean grinned and held up his glass

“To the ladies.” he said

“I’ll drink to that Mr. Winchester.” Malcolm said and they clinked their glasses together and drank.

“You can call me Dean,” Dean said to Malcolm “Mr. Winchester is my Dad and I’m not ready for that yet.”

Malcolm smiled

“You best get used to it,” Malcolm said “with that little one on the way.”

Dean gave a lopsided smile

“It hasn’t sunk in yet,” Dean confessed “she told me but I still can’t believe it’s real.”

“And ya won’t,” Malcolm said “not until they let you hold that little boy or girl in your arms.”

“Nice to know.” Dean said and they continued to drink.

  
  


The next day; Dean had to go back to work and Grace went to speak to an attorney about getting a divorce.

“On what grounds Mrs. Drake?” the lawyer, Raphael, asked.

Grace took off the scarf around her neck and showed him the horrid bruises, making him physically flinch.

“Need I say more?” She asked

“What did you do?” Raphael asked.

Grace paused for a second and then leaned in.

“I’m sorry, what was that question?” She asked

“What did you do to make him choke you?” Raphael asked.

Grace stood up and collected her purse.

“Thank you for your time, but I won’t be requiring your services.” She said and turned on her heel.

“Wait, Mrs. Drake, please.” Raphael said as he scrambled up and followed her out into the lobby.

“I’ll do no such thing,” Grace said and as a man in his late forties came out of his office.

“Everything okay out here?” He asked. He wore a sharp, dark suit. He had short, black and silver hair and a matching beard with hazel eyes with a Scottish accent.

“Oh just dandy,” Grace said sarcastically “your partner here?” She asked and pointed to Raphael “Just asked me what I’d done wrong for my husband to nearly choke me to death.” She showed him her neck and said “Thank you for your concern, but I won’t be needing anyone’s service here.”

The man flashed an angry look at Raphael.

“Raphael, this isn’t Wall Street,” the man said “we have a little something called integrity!” He turned to Grace and said “Please, Mrs. Drake, I’ll be more than happy to take your case, if you’ll just step into my office.”

“I’d rather not,” Grace said “I’m very upset at the moment.”

“Please, Mrs. Drake, I insist. I’m one of the partners in this firm and I can help.” He insisted and motioned through the door of his office. She nodded and followed him inside.

“Janet,” the man called over his shoulder “could you fetch Mrs. Drake something to drink?”

“Right away.” A blonde woman said and got up. She walked into the man’s office just as he walked inside and Grace sat down. “Mrs. Drake, what can I get you? Tea, water, coffee?”

“Tea please.” Grace answered and Janet scurried away, shutting the door behind her.

“Name’s Crowley by the way,” the man said “Crowley McCloud.”

“Grace Drake.” Grace answered and briefly shook his hand.

Once Janet returned with the tea, Grace and Crowley set to work on drawing up the divorce papers.

“Besides violence and irreconcilable differences,” Crowley said after twenty minutes of taking notes “is there anything else you want to add to the reason you’re divorcing Kenneth?”

Grace realized she had an ace in the hole. Kenneth not only having an affair, but an affair with a man, would ensure her a quick and uncontested divorce. Then a lump formed in her throat, society wasn’t kind to men like Kenneth and William. She’d ruin the business they’d started from the ground up. All of the blood, sweat and tears they’d poured into getting their now thriving firm off the ground would be for not.

“No,” she said with finality in her voice “I have nothing else to add.”

“Have you got somewhere to stay while we work through these proceedings?” Crowley asked and she nodded.

“Staying with a friend.” She told him.

  
  


That night, Grace curled up next to Dean on the couch. She’d told him everything about talking to the attorney while he held her hand.

“He’ll be served with the papers tomorrow,” She told him, her thumb running over his knuckles “with any luck, he’ll sign, we’ll go in front of a judge and then we’ll be done.”

“Why do I get the feeling it’s not gonna be that simple?” Dean asked, his free hand running through her hair.

She sighed

“Because nothing we try to do ever is.” She said and looked up at him with a sad smile.

“What’s wrong beautiful?” He asked

Tears formed in her eyes and she asked

“Why didn’t we just run like we said we were going to?”

“Sweetheart,” he started but she interrupted

“We could have just told everyone to shove it and done what we wanted, then things wouldn’t be like this.” She sobbed and he held her closely while she cried.

He waited until she calmed down and then said

“You know why we didn’t. I had to go and I wouldn’t leave you all by yourself.”

She hugged him tightly.

“I just want out.” she said quietly.

  
  


The next day, William showed up at Dean’s practice and asked to speak to him. Dean was hesitant at first but then William said

“It’s about Kenneth.”

Dean nodded and showed William into his office. Dean closed the door behind them as William sat down in one of the chair opposite Dean’s desk. Once Dean was settled in his chair, William spoke.

“The courier delivered Grace’s divorce papers this morning,” he said “at the office.” Dean nodded and William went on “To day that Kenneth was upset is an understatement.”

Dean’s eyes widened

“He didn’t-?” Dean asked and cut himself off before finishing the question and William shook his head.

“No, he didn’t hit me or anyone else.” William said “He told me what happened between him and Grace and I’m so disgusted with him.” Dean watched as William’s jaw twitched in anger. “Grace is a wonderful lady, truly, most women wouldn’t be as understanding as she is and he had no right to do what he did.”

“That’s putting it politely.” Dean said in a clipped tone and William nodded.

“I know,” William said “but you gave him quiet the wallop and I think that got the message across.”

It was Dean’s turn to nod

“I wanted to kill him,” Dean said “you didn’t see what I saw.”

“You’re right, I didn’t,” William said “but I saw the aftermath and realized it had to have been pretty bad.”

“Now that’s out of the way,” Dean said “want to tell me what you’re doing here?”

“I came to ask if you think we could get Grace and Kenneth together so they can talk.” William said and Dean shook his head no.

“Not happening.” Dean said “She wants a divorce and the best thing Kenneth can do right now is just sign the papers and let her go.”

William chewed on his lip

“That’s where the hiccup lies,” William said “Grace and I have talked about this before. She’s really the only one I can talk to in fact.” William rung his hands in his lap “Kenneth has a hard time with how he is and how he feels about me. I went through the same thing when I first realized that I am the way I am.”

“Yeah,” Dean said “but you didn’t beat the holy hell out of your pregnant wife did you?”

William furiously shook his head

“No! Never, I’d never lay a finger on Sandy.” William said “I’m not defending him Dean, what he did was horrendous.”

“Have you seen her?” Dean asked, he was in full protection mode as William said

“No, I haven’t.”

“I was there,” Dean told him “I’m the one that pulled him off of her when he was choking her to death while he was trying to rape her.” William’s eyes went wide and Dean went on “I’m the one that picked glass out of her wounds, stitched up her lip and made sure she had somewhere safe to sleep that night. She wakes up in the middle of the night shaking because nightmares about what happened to her.” Dean eyes bore into William “Knowing that, do you REALLY think I’m going to let Kenneth anywhere near her?”

William cleared his throat and chose his words carefully before speaking again.

“Dean, you have every right to be angry, I’d be worried if you weren’t angry.” William told him “All I am asking for is a meeting between the two of them so they can hash things out. It doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow, I just want her to consider it. You and I would both be there in case things get crazy.”

Dean raked a hand through his hair and sighed.

“I’m apprehensive,” Dean said “but I’ll talk to Gracie and see what she says.”

“Thank you,” William said “that’s all that I want.”

Dean nodded

“Are you here because this is what YOU want to or is this what KENNETH wants?” Dean asked

“Yes,” William said “and yes.”

William got up and made his way to the door, reaching for the knob. Then he turned and looked at Dean

“For what it’s worth,” he said “I’m glad she has you. She’s happier than I’ve ever seen her.”

Dean nodded again before William left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

  
  


That night, Dean came home to freshly baked chicken pot pie and whiskey waiting on him.

“Here you go,” Grace said with a smile and handed him the drink “as promised, chicken pot pie.”

“If you keep living here,” he said and kissed her as he dropped his briefcase on the floor “I’m going to weigh as much as a house.”

“Oh hush,” she said and kissed him back “you’ll live to tell the tale.”

They sat down to eat and Dean waited until she had finished her dinner before telling her about William’s visit. She sat with a clenched fist while he spoke, when he was finished she sighed.

“So he wants us to get together to hash out what exactly?” She asked

“I’m not sure,” Dean said “but he and I would be there. I would also suggest a neutral ground if you want to meet up with him. You don’t have to, you don’t owe him anything any more.”

She nodded and sat with her hand over her mouth

“I have to think about it,” she finally said “I’m not ready right now.”

“I know you aren’t.” He said and stretched his hand across the table to take hers “We can do it when you’re ready. If you’re never ready, then we don’t have to.”

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

“I see where William is coming from, but at the same time, I can’t even look at Kenneth.” She closed her eyes and sighed again “Jesus, I don’t know what made me think this was going to be easy.”

Dean squeezed her hand back

“I’m here,” he told her “I’ll back you up, no matter what you decide okay?”

She nodded again and opened her eyes. She let go of his hand and stood up. She walked over to him and crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

“It’s going to be okay doll face.” He told her “I promise.”

  
  


Two weeks later; Grace finally agreed to meet with Kenneth. Under strict instructions that they not be left alone and if anything even went so much as a hair sideways; she would bolt.

The meeting took place at William’s house while Sandy had taken the children to her parent’s house for the weekend. Grace took a deep breath before knocking on the front door with Dean by her side. It opened a few seconds later and William let them inside, ushering them into the sitting room where Kenneth was waiting. He looked disheveled and distraught; his hair was up in all different directions, he had grown out at least three day’s worth of scuff and his clothes looked wrinkled.

“Grace.” he said, sounding relieved as she came into the room, Dean stepped between them and grabbed Kenneth’s elbow.

“You so much as touch a hair on her; I will break you.” Dean muttered in Kenneth’s ear.

Kenneth backed away, shocked. He was about to give a smart ass retort about how Dean was sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, but then he got a good look at Dean’s face. His expression was murderous; he looked ready to snap Kenneth’s neck before he could blink. Remembering the swift and concise ass kicking he’d received, Kenneth simply nodded as he followed Grace into the sitting room. William and Dean hung out toward the door jamb as they began to talk.

“You look well.” Kenneth said

Grace took off her jacket, sunglasses and scarf; the bruises he had left behind were now a nasty shade of green and starting to fade, her cuts had healed for the most part, as had her lip from where Dean had stitched it up. Kenneth’s eyes went wide when he saw the marks on her as she sighed.

“I’ve been in better shape,” she said “but thank you.”

Kenneth cleared his throat and said

“What I did was,” he paused “uncalled for.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” She said in a clipped tone.

“I’m sorry,” he said “it was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that, at all.”

Grace nodded

“I accept your apology,” she told him “but what do you want to talk about?”

He reached for a file on the table that she hadn’t noticed and held it up.

“These,” He said “the divorce papers.”

“Okay.” She said

He shifted in his seat and set the papers in front of her.

“I’d like for you to reconsider.” He said

She let out a dry, humorless laugh.

“Why on earth would I do that?” She asked “After everything I’ve put up with for three years; the long absences, the late nights, your transgressions behind my back!” She felt her blood beginning to boil “I’ve stood by you through everything and never asked for anything in return!”

“I let you-“ he started and she cut him off

“NO!” She yelled “I’m not finished!”

Kenneth backed down as Dean fought the urge to swell with pride.

“ _That’s my girl._ ” He thought, hiding a smirk.

“You didn’t LET me do anything,” she told him “for once in my life, I did something because I wanted to. Not because of you or my parents; I wanted Dean and I went after him. I’m pregnant with HIS child and I want to be a family with HIM.”

“We can’t just get divorced, what will people think of us?” He asked

“Fuck what people think!” She shouted “Make up whatever you want,” she told him “brand me with a scarlet letter like Sandy and all those other bitches did.  Just sign the papers, that’s all that I want.”

“I wish it were that simple,” Kenneth said “and I’m not going to do that. I had my lawyer look over these papers and yes, while it would be cut and dry, it’s the finances that concern me.”

“You really think I want half your money?” She asked

“You’ll get it,” he said “you’re entitled to half of everything I own, including Drake and Helms Advertising.”

“May I interject?” William asked. Grace and Kenneth looked at him and he said “She’s actually entitled to half of your half, so technically she gets twenty-five percent.”

Grace sighed

“I’ll sell it back to you. Once the divorce is finalized, I’ll sell you my percentage and that will be that.” She said and he shook his head.

“It’s not just the company,” Kenneth said “when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. My trust fund, the house, any money I made while we were married is half yours.”

“Then how about this,” Grace suggested “I’ll speak with my lawyer and agree that you can keep everything.”

Again, Kenneth shook his head

“It’s the law dear.” He said

“So, you don’t want to divorce me because you don’t want to give up half your shit?” Grace asked.

“It’s not shit,” he told her “it’s everything I’ve ever worked for and you get HALF of it for being a-“ he cut himself off and she stared him down.

“A what Kenneth?” She asked, a venomous tone in her voice “A tramp? Let’s not forget who was cheating on whom at the start of this.”

“You have every right to be angry with me and to want to divorce me.” He said “But I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can.” She told him “Pen to paper, three strokes and you’re done. We’re both free to do what we please. I’ve never asked you for anything and this is the only thing I’ve ever wanted. PLEASE just give me this one thing Kenneth.”

He looked at her for a long time and then solemnly shook his head.

“I can’t.” He told her

Tears welled in her eyes from anger and frustration, then it suddenly dawned on her.

“You’re jealous.” She said as she stood up, gathering her things.

“What do you mean by that?!” He shouted

“It’s not the finances you’re worried about, you’re jealous!” She shot back “You want the successful business, the perfect marriage, the perfect family, your lover on the side, and you can’t have it. That’s what really has you tied up in knots!”

“It isn’t like that.” He started

“Yes it is.” She told him “I made my choice Kenneth. I’m finished; with or without a divorce, I’m gone.”

Grace turned on her heel and walked toward the door.

“I’m ready to leave.” She told Dean

Dean nodded and followed her out to the car.

  
  


The ride home was silent, Grace stared out the window for a long time, contemplating everything that had just happened. When they arrived back at Dean’s apartment, they went inside and once the door was shut, Dean wrapped Grace into his arms.

“You are so strong sweetheart,” he murmured into her ear “I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself.”

She nodded and held him as tears fell down her cheeks.

“I can,” she said letting out a breath “I can understand if you don’t want to be a part of this any more.”

Dean pulled back and looked at her quizzically.

“What on earth does that mean?” He asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I can’t be your wife,” she said, with her lip trembling “we won’t be a real family.”

He shushed her, his fingers caressing her face.

“I don’t care,” he told her “you don’t have to have my last name to be my real family doll face. I don’t care what any courts or papers say, you’re having our baby.” He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes again “If that doesn’t make us a family, I don’t know what will.”

She kissed him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she tightly held on to him.

“I love you.” She told him as she broke their kiss.

“I love you too sweetheart.” He said.


End file.
